D2 Headquaters
by ProfxVix4eva
Summary: The sexy and scandalous lives of internet stars the D2 Brigade. What they do when they are not making videos.


Chapter 1: A Hot Day

Professor Otaku had just finished off the final touches for his new review. "Finally now people can stop bitching to me about that damn Princess Tutu review..." He said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

It was a hot day at D2 headquarters and no one knew what had happened to the air conditioning, which bothered Prof to no end. Not only was no one trying to fix the air conditioning but no one cared whether it was fixed.

"Jeez how can you idiots live in this!" Prof heard the voice of Vixen coming from the end of the hall. "Hi Vix, what's up?" Prof asked in a snarky manner as sweat dripped down his face. "What's up! That's what you ask when it's this flipping hot! Not 'Wow is this heat ever killing me!' just 'What's up?'" Vixen huffed and puffed, out of breath and pissed off. Her clothing clinched to her body tightly as she ran off, the contours of her voluptuous figure on full display.

Prof had decided to ignore his strange run in with Vixen as he walked towards Malakye's room. Of all people at headquarters he should be the one to know the most about the cooling system. Of course Mal was not the most reliable person on Earth, as he would often ignore upkeep of headquarters to focus on his evil schemes. Which Prof had assumed was the reason for this heat issue.

Prof knocked on Mal's door. It opened almost immediately which alarmed Prof to no end as Mal was usually too asleep/drunk/dead to answer the immediately. Prof entered Mal's room cautiously his surroundings to dark to take note of. "Hi bitch!" The voice of Tsubake echoed through the room. "Tsubake do you know what's wrong with the heating?" Prof cut to the chase he was not willing to put up with Tsubake's nonsense. "Of course not in fact according to sensors this time something went wrong here that wasn't his fault!" Prof couldn't believe it. A problem that wasn't Mal's fault. That could only mean one thing; sabotage. Prof quickly ran out of the room knowing that whoever had done this was likely to strike again.

Prof ran as fast as he could towards the control room as that was the place that the saboteur was most likely to strike next. He ran up to the door and pressed the button that would hopefully open it, in hopes that this culprit was not smart enough to lock the door whilst he/she messed with headquarters. They weren't apparently as the door opened revealing... Vixen banging on the controls. "Damn it all! Why won't this thing work!" Vixen had taken off her shirt obviously to help deal with the heat. She wore a white bra with strawberries printed on it. Her midsection was tight, she was skinnier than Prof would've assumed she was. The sweat by now was pouring down her stomach outlining every curve glistening under the control rooms lights. Prof could not help himself the sight of this beautiful woman topless in front of him gave him an erection.

"Eeeek! What the fuck are you doing in here!" Vixen tried to cover herself up but to no avail. Prof strategically walked foot in front of foot in hopes of concealing his hard on. "I was just trying to see if some was trying to you know... mess with the controls in hopes of killing us all." Vixen shook her head. "You seriously thing someone would go to that length just to get our headquarters... You're so stupid sometimes Prof..." Vixen leaned her head down, disappointed in Prof. "Well um.." Vixen interrupted Prof. "I did it okay... I was trying to fix something and broke something completely different. There happy?" Prof was confused, if Vixen was trying to fix something, than why hide what she was trying to fix? "Tell me Vix what's up?" Vixen began to cry. "I'll tell you what's up! I tried to spy on you and I broke accidentally turned off the air conditioner that's what?" Prof was shocked, the knowledge that someone was trying to spy on him scared him, yet he was curious. "Why were you trying to spy on me?" Vixen wiped her tears away. "I think you're hot Prof... There happy now? You got what you wanted! I'm completely embarrassed... That means victory for you... Right?" Prof frowned he could not believe how little faith Vixen had in him. "No that just means... That we're on the same page." Prof playfully pointed toward his crotch, still bulging due to his massive erection. "I noticed that..." Vixen said surprised. "But I thought that you had just gotten back from watching porn or something not that... you know." Prof showed a great big grin on his face, it looked goofy, yet sincere, like someone that could be trusted. "I understand Vix... Let's not worry about the heat for the moment."

Prof leaned in toward Vixen his lips meeting with her's. She could feel his dick pressing up against her as they began to make out. When they finished up she whispered into his ear. "I'm going to make you feel good okay she moved her hand down Prof's shirt, slowly making her way towards Prof's pants. She clutched Prof's crotch, leaning in close towards Prof, once again whispering to him. "I've flipped a coin... Looks like you're getting head." Prof chuckled as Vixen got on her knees slowly unlatching his belt and unzipping his pants. As she finally pulled down Prof's boxers his dick would show itself. "Wow... It's big... Definitely big enough to please me." She giggled as she began to slowly stroke his dick. Vixen's began to shiver, it wasn't however because she was cold, after all the air conditioner was broken, it was because Vixen was turned on. She could feel herself begin to get wet, she wanted Prof than she had wanted anything else in her life.

Vixen than began her work, licking Prof's dick for all it's worth. She ended up licking the tip and look up to see that Prof had a look on his face that could only be described as that of a mad man. Vixen had driven Prof wild. Prof grabbed Vixen's hair and began to push her head towards and away from his balls. Vixen began to choke and Prof removed his dick from her mouth. "Are you okay! I'm so sorry! I-" Vixen grabbed Prof's dick and squeezed it hard, her hair messed up and her face with a malicious smile on her face. "You've been a bad boy Professor." She said in a very sultry voice. "Bad boys need to be punished! Don't you agree?" Prof contorted his face, he was incredibly confused and it didn't help that his arousal had overtaken him. "Yes?" Prof answered as if he had no clue what was going on. Vixen chuckled once again. "I'm going to punish you naughty boy!"

Vixen began to suck Prof's dick as fast as she could. She occasionally began to choke however that did not stop her from blowing Prof with all her might. She continued up until Prof yelled out. "I'm cumming!" She removed Prof's cock from her mouth and began to stroke him off. "Come on you naughty boy! Cum all over my face! What are you waiting for!" Prof came, it was the hardest he had ever cum in his life. She sprayed his cum all over Vixen's face, her hair, and in her mouth. "Yum... Your cum tastes great Prof..."

Vixen's face was covered in cum. She had cum everywhere except for her eyes somehow. "In fact it tastes so good..." Vixen began to remove the cum from her face and proceeding to eat, giving an exaggerated "Mm mm" noise after every taste. This made Prof hard, harder than the last time. Vixen had a look of utter dismay displayed. "Wow... It's hard again! This is like something out of a hentai... Well it looks like it's your turn to punish me. I know you want to punish me Prof." Vixen gave Prof a seductive wink and giggle before bending over and slapping her ass. "Come and get some big boy!"

Prof removed Vixen's bra. Her breast fell just a little, they were quite firm for breasts of those size. "Damn..." Prof marvelled at Vixen's breasts. They were covered and sweat just like the rest of her body they were incredibly large just as has always been portrayed. Vixen looked at Prof slightly humiliated. "Well what do you think?" She said in a slightly annoyed voice. "I-I... they're great." Vixen sighed. "You want something special with them don't you? Vixen leaned against Prof pressing her boobs against his chest. They felt like pillows to against Prof's chest, they were welcoming and inviting him. Prof could not keep his thoughts to himself and quite tactlessly stated "I want a tit fuck." Vixen laughed. "Of course you do." She looked towards the door. Closed but unlocked, if they continued there would be no going back. "Which is why I'm going to give it to you."

Vixen wrapped her tits around Prof's dick squeezing firm. They were so big Prof could no longer see it. Vixen looked up at Prof and smiled. "Now don't you cum on me again... We're going to save that for later." Vixen winked at Prof as she began to move her tits up and down. They squeezed Prof's dick the tightest he's ever felt. His face began to scrunch up, he had never felt this good before in his life. "Vix your tits..." Prof tried to come up with something witty to distract himself from the absolute euphoria that was going on. "They're the most awesome thing of the week!" He finally yelled out. Vixen realized that Prof was about to cum. "Couldn't handle it could you?" Prof blushed, and Vixen followed suit. "Don't worry your dick felt good in between my tits."

Vixen stood back up and removed her pants, her underwear matched her now removed bra, white with a strawberry. "You're wet, LittlemissVix." Vixen's panties were dripping wet. Her juices flowing down her already sweaty legs. "I need a little break... Bend over."

Prof got on his knees and Vixen did just that. "Um what are you doing?" Prof ignored her and continued to give Vixen instructions. "Spread your legs." Vixen once again followed Prof's orders and spread her legs. Prof grabbed a hold of her panties and began to pull them down. "Wait! I'm uncomfortable with..." Vixen remembered what she had realized earlier, she couldn't go back now.

"Go... ahead." Prof pulled down Vixen's panties. Her pussy was in plain sight. "It's beautiful." Vixen answered back. "R-really?" Prof nodded. "Yes it is... Prettier than most other girls I'd assume." Vixen began to relax. She knew she was in good hands with Prof. Prof began to lick Vixen's clit. "Oh god!" She screamed as Prof began to lick Vixen's wet pussy, his hands on her firm ass, as he moved his tongue faster. The more he licked the more Vixen screamed in pleasure. "So good! Don't stop! OH GOD YES!" Vixen loved it, and was getting into it. "Lick my little pussy Prof! Like this dirty little girl's tight pussy! Oh yes! Please don't stop!" Vixen began to orgasm as the pleasure built up in her body. Cum began to flow out of her, Prof continued to lick regardless.

When he finally finished he looked up over to Vixen. "Yours tastes good too." Prof sat down obviously tired. Vixen collapsed to the ground and rolled onto her back. Her pussy was shaven and incredibly. "That felt... so good. I-I... Prof... I want you... Inside me... Please." Vixen spread her legs and began to finger herself. "Now! Please!"

Prof went over to Vixen. "Are you sure about this? I mean I know you're a virgin and-" Vixen placed her hand over Prof's mouth. "I'm sure. I want you to be my first. Now stop being such a fucking idiot and put it in already!"

Prof obliged as he began to put his dick into Vixen's pussy. He started off slowly thrusting in and out. Vixen squeaked out moans as he did this. "You like it?" Vixen held her hand over her mouth and nodded furiously. "Well you're going to love this!"

Prof suddenly began to thrust in and out as fast as he could. Vixen began to scream and moan with pleasure at the top of her lungs. Prof did not worry however as the control room was completely sound proof, due to safety measures. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Yes! That's it! Oh god yes! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOOOOOOOOOOD!" Vixen was in complete and utter pleasure, it was the best feeling in the world as Prof's hard dick continued to thrust in and out of Vixen's tight pussy. "You're so good Prof! You're great! Please don't stop!"

Prof's face began to turn red and his jaw dropped as he looked at Vixen's convulsing body once more. She was sweatier than before her body glistened in the light of the room, her breasts bounced up and down with every thrust and her face had this come hither smile that welcomed Prof into her. Her curvy body complemented her well. Prof knew he was fucking the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Prof began to slow down, becoming to tired as he had spent almost all of his energy in those precious minutes. "What the fuck do you think you're doing! More! I want more!" Vixen had become an insatiable sex beast. Prof removed his dick from Vixen, and lied down on the floor. Vixen began to pout. "Fine if you're not going to continue I will!"

Vixen began to mount Prof manoeuvring her pussy to go just so. She began to moan as she pressed her hands against Prof's chest. She started to slide up and down Prof's cock moaning and screaming as she had before. Her breasts bounced up and down more violently than they had before and the sweat became more frequent as it flew off of Vixen's body.

Vixen laid down on top of Prof and began to shake her ass up and down in order to continue. "I love this! You know this is great! Play with my tits Prof!" Prof began to play with Vixen's tits, they felt like great in his hands. They were so soft and firm in his hands. Vixen's ass continued to shake as Prof did this.

Prof could take no more, after what had seemed like hours Prof finally told Vixen. "I'm cumming!" Vixen removed herself from Prof and began to tit-fuck him once again. "She I told you!" Vixen shook her tits and within no time at all Prof came all over Vixen's tits.

"M hm mm. That was great." Vixen smiled as she played with her tits. She finally began to lick off the cum from her tits. "It's still just as good." She chuckled as she put her clothes back on. "Maybe we can do this again sometime." Vixen walked out the door. "In fact, go into my room anytime the pass code is 'Kitsune'. I'll be waiting."

Prof stood at the doorway for a long time. Happy with how his day turned out. He looked around and spotted Ark passed out to the side of the door. He began to wake up. "I was waiting out here... for hours... to go and fix the heat..." Ark crawled his way into the control room and pressed a few buttons. "What were you doing in there if you weren't turning on the air conditioner? Didn't you notice the heat?" Prof smiled. "I noticed... But after a while... I got used to it." Prof cockily walked away towards his room. "I should have stayed in Canada..."

End of Chapter 1


End file.
